1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-phase circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to an interphase barrier structure in conjunction with a crossbar and operating handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of circuit breakers utilize molded glass polyester interphase barriers to provide insulation and secondary pivoting support for the mechanism crossbar. The frame incorporates an interchangeable trip unit which requires that the breaker cover be removed to install or change the trip unit. The interphase barrier is retained in position by the cover in normal installation and operation of the breaker. However, there is the possibility of the barrier being dislodged and actually falling out of the breaker when the trip unit is installed or changed, if there were not another means to retain it with the cover and trip unit removed.